


Flowers Of Evil

by Not_Your_Basic_Crane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Destiel Day, F/F, F/M, Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Basic_Crane/pseuds/Not_Your_Basic_Crane
Summary: Destiel Soulmate AU- The marks on your skin appear on your soulmate's





	Flowers Of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic!!!! It's just a small short that I did, but if y'all like it, I can make it into a chapter fanfic with a longer plot.  
> Anywho, enjoy!

Lines, colors, movements of each shape appearing in a significant pattern. Dean watched as a bouquet of forget-me-nots appeared on his left hand. He ran a finger along the outline of the breathtaking drawings as a smile grew on his face. His soulmate is touching the exact same spot on his hand. Soulmate. Dean loved the word. Ever since he was seven, when he first heard that once you turn 21, you’re able to see what the person you are destined to writes on their skin.

It just so happens that his soulmate loves flowers.

Dean picked up his pen. He wanted to return the favor, but his mind drew a blank. Well, at least his mind could draw something. As the basic person he is, Dean decided to draw a small heart right next to the base of where the the flowers started. Instantly he regretted it. 

First, it was the soft glow of red that made him remember why he keeps his fingernails cut down to the nub. It’s always was always about the itching. Teeth grinding, bone tingling itching that would only grow worse if he touched it. The redness grew darker, taunting him to give in. To just accept his fate. It was absolute hell. Dean knew that scratching would just tear the skin, running his soulmate’s canvas with scars. He couldn’t risk it. He couldn’t risk ruining his heart before they saw it. 

Dean hated this, this disease. Out of the millions of people on the earth, he just had to be born with dermatographic urticaria. Every time he tried to do anything to get the attention of his soulmate, it always ends with the pain. 

“You did it again, didn’t you?” Dean heard his roommate’s voice coming from behind him. He turned around to see all 5’5 of his best friend standing there, arms crossed and face blank. Charlie could always read him, even when they were kids. After her parent’s death. She wouldn’t talk, just watch how people acted. Dean likes to think that because of the experience, it made her into the psychologist she was today.

However, it was Dean’s downfall. “Yeah,” he sighed.

“You should stop. It’s only making yourself feel worse, and we both know it.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Of course Mrs. Happily married says that. You don’t get a say, that’s not fair.”

“Well hate to break it to you, but life isn’t fair,” Charlie said. And don’t bring my wife into your pity party. This is about you and your soulmate. Now, I have to get to work, but when I come back, we,” she made a back and forth gesture with her finger, “are going to talk about this. Once and for all.” With that, she left, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.

~

Castiel groaned. Last night was hell. There was no doubt in his mind that the universe was out to get him. All he could feel was his head splitting in two. From temple to temple it was like his brain had been repeatedly hit with a concrete bus. Partying at his brother’s 21st birthday was an obvious mistake that Castiel should have realised sooner. 

Who was he kidding? It’s a mistake partying with his brother in the first place. Just the thought of those neon strobe lights were making him sick. No, the sick was making him sick. With one hand over his mouth and the other clutching his stomach, Castile raced for the bathroom. 

“Morning my baby blue eyes,” sang the infamous brother’s all too cheery voice. “How ya’ feeling?”

Flashing Gabriel an award winning smile, Castiel said, “How you’ll be in eight years. So don’t start getting cocky.” 

“Oh trust me,” Gabriel laughed, “I’m not.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” he smirked, “Before you start yelling, it wasn’t me.”

Confused, Castiel watched as his younger brother left the restroom with a wink. He flushed the toilet, watching his dreams of having a normal family go with it. He knew he would be feeling like this for awhile, so he might as well help the process and take a shower. 

“OH MY CHUCK!” Castiel screamed when he saw the monstrosity on his face. There was so much sharpie marker, it would make John Green blush. Blasphemous pictures were drawn over both his cheeks, the word ‘NERD’ seemed to replace his forehead, smiley faces and freckles filled in the rest of the space. Castiel was speechless.

He couldn’t seem to get into the shower fast enough. Screw clothes, if this nonsense was on his face, it has to be on his soulmate’s. Castiel grabbed the nearest rag and started to scrub off his face. After what felt like an eternity of rubbing off the top layer of his skin, he finally decided to see what he got off. 

Wiping the steam off the mirror, Castiel’s face, despite the obvious red hue, looked about normal. Phase one completed. Next, apologise profoundly through arm messages. In order to do that, he first needs to locate a pen. Ripping open his desk drawer with a purpose, Castiel realises that all of his pens seemed to have disappeared. 

“Gabriel!” Castiel yelled. Racing into the living room, he finds said thief casually laying on the couch, spread eagle. 

“Well hi diddly ho there, neighborino. What can I do you for?”

“Don’t ‘hi diddly ho’ me. Where did you hide them?” Castiel asked accusingly.

Gabriel only smiled, “I do not know what you mean, brother. I’m just a simple lad enjoying the company of my beloved.” He gestured to his arm where there was unmistakably words appearing.

“Why can’t you go be an idiot somewhere else and just give me back my pens?” He plopped on the couch next to his younger sibling. Castiel wanted to do was explain that he’s sorry and not a complete jerk.

“Sorry,” Gabriel said, “I’m in the middle of a conversation with my soulmate about yours.”

“Whoes soulmate?” Jess, one of his friend asked.

“Cassie’s.”

“Oh yeah, same with mine,” Jess laughed. “Turns out my soulmate is your soulmate's sibling.”

Castiel felt a bit torn. This is too crazy even for him to handle. His mind was throwing to many thoughts inside his head. All the things he wanted to say, but all he could get out was, “You… you know who my soulmate is?”

“You bet your sweet candy floss we do,” Gabriel said, trying to slip his love for sugary sweets in every conversation he can.

“Tell me!”

“No.”

“Why not?” Castiel whined, most likely the first time he had to whine since he was six. He just couldn't wrap his mind around why they would keep such a thing from him? Finding the one who was going to spend the rest of their life with was the best thing a person could experience. So why would he keep something like this from him?

“Because it’s fun,” Jess said. Castiel just looked at them with a blank stare that had a hint of pity. It was just enough to convince Gabriel to cough up the pen and for Jess to say, “Alright, alright. Just apologize with a bunch of lilies, it’s their favorite. Your pens are in the silverware drawer” 

Castiel snatched the pen and quickly made his way to the kitchen to grab the rest. He was determined to make the best damn flower in the history of the universe. Well, first he had to change out of his wet clothes. 

~

“Those are so pretty,” Charlie said, looking over at Dean’s left hand which was littered with lilies and purple hyacinths. He was weary when lines started to appear, since this morning was filled with screaming. As well as a murder attempt for his brother taking a bunch of pictures. Luckily, they started to fade after about two hours, more or less his soulmate had realized what had happened.

However, that brings the question of what had actually went down. The most plausible answer was that they fell asleep first at a party full of immature friends that acted like teenagers. Which then arises the concern that his soulmate is a teenager. In order for this whole writing thing to happen, one person has to turn of age, not both and Dean knew he was a 27 year old man. What if his soulmate was a reckless puberty walking acne face teen who was really good in art class? This would be a huge problem.

Seeing his older brother’s face start to mush into fright, Sam put a finger on his book to mark his spot. “Don’t worry to hard. They were just drunk because it was his younger brother’s birthday.” 

Dean opened his mouth, then closed it again. He couldn’t comprehend what he just heard. “What did you just say?”

Closing the book, Sam said, “Don’t worry to hard?”

Dean shook his head, “No, no the other thing.”

“They were drunk?”

“Keep going.”

“It was his-”

“Yes that!” Dean exclaimed. “You said his. Oh wait… you said his. Not that there's anything thing with liking guys, I mean, that Dr. Sexy from that medical tv show was pretty neat, but I never really imagined ending up with a guy,” he rambled on and on. Letting whatever came to his mind fall through his unfiltered lips. 

Sam just gave up trying to comprehend what was pushing past Dean’s mouth. He always knew his brother was bisexual, but he didn’t care much to keep listening to his chaotic babbling. Just like Sam gave up listening, after awhile Dean gave up talking. He just sat there rereading the sentence that was written under all the mess of flowers.

I’m sorry please, forgive me

“Hey,” Dean started, “How did you even know that my soulmate was guy anyways?”

Without looking up from his novel, Sam replied, “My soulmate was there. She was responsible for the smiley faces. We just connected the dots this morning. So don’t get your panties in a twist thinking I kept this from you.”

Dean grumbled out a ‘whatever’ and left the room. He really did want to get excited. His soulmate was a guy and was friends with Sammy’s soulmate. They could all be a happy bunch together. If only he was normal. If only Dean could write as much as he can in the space on his forearm, for hours just writing and reading anything he wanted. He would draw tiny pictures waiting for the other person to find them. Maybe a bee one day, then an ant the next. He could get creative and wrap an octopus around his ankle like it was ready to go wherever life took it, but Charlie was right. Life isn’t fair. Life cursed him to forever wait for his soulmate to make the first move. 

Or maybe not?

🎕

A day later, Castiel still hadn't heard anything in response to his flowers. Maybe Jess was wrong, maybe his soulmate hated lilies. Maybe he should have drawn sunflowers instead. Those would have been a nicer complement to the purple in the hyacinths. Should he have thrown in a few poems? Would that be coming on too strong? The sharpie was only on there for a few hours, they couldn’t have been that upset about it, could they? So many unanswered questions. Before Castiel could come up with anymore outrageous thoughts, his phone buzzed.

From: Unknown Number  
Hi 

Who in Chuck’s name is this? A part of Castiel wanted to ignore it. None of his friends told him about getting a new phone, and whoever this was probably got a fake number, but what the hell. He needed a distraction for a while and if it goes smoothly, he could get a new friend out of it.

From: Me  
Uh, hi?  
Who are you?

From: Unknown Number  
I’m Jess’s friend, Dean. Your Cas right???

From: Me  
You’re*

From: Unknown Number  
No, I’m Dean

Castiel did a mental facepalm. This guy was an idiot. Why would Jess be friends with someone more oblivious than Gabriel?

From: Me  
No that’s not what I meant…  
Just never mind. Yes I’m Cas.  
You’re Jess’s friend? What do you want with me?

From: Idiot Of Jess’s  
Well, Jess wanted me to meet you...

Me:  
Why?

From: Idiot Of Jess’s:  
Well, I’m supposed to make a trip down pretty soon,   
She thought it would be cool of we knew each other beforehand...

That’s just like Jess. Getting us a headstart in the conversation instead of having awkward silence whenever Jess leaves the room.

From: Me  
Okay, well, nice to meet you.

From: Idiot Of Jess’s  
Likewise

Despite the rough start, Castiel couldn’t seem to put down his phone for the rest of the day. Everytime he sent a message, he instantly got a reply in seconds. They were hitting it off great. Castiel found out that they both enjoyed all things paranormal and not natural. For an hour, they were having a debate on which creatures would be harder to defeat. And before Castiel knew it, it was dark outside and Jess was off from work.

“So,” she started, “Did you meet Dean?”

Castiel held up his phone, displaying the notification of a new message. “I sure did. Why didn’t you tell me about Dean before? How do you even know him? I mean, he lives in Kansas and we’re in New York.”

“Well, I actually went to high school with him and his brother before I moved out here,” Jess explained. “They’re going to come over next week to see Lady Liberty.”

“Okay, but it still doesn’t explain why I haven’t heard of them in the fours years I’ve known you,” Castiel said.   
Jess fiddled with the wristbands that littered the lower parts of her arms. “Well, I felt that there wasn’t a major need to…”

Castiel eyed her suspiciously. “Alright, whatever you say…”

~

It was almost time, just a few more minutes and he’ll be on the next flight to New York City. After a week of planning with Sam and his soulmate, Jess, Dean was actually going to meet his soulmate. Jess was actually pretty sweet and gave over Cas’ phone number in a heartbeat. It was just the process of winning him over. However, that was easier than he thought. The tough part was going to be the journey to get where Cas lives.

From: Cas  
You excited?

From: Me  
Not exactly…  
Scared of flying :(

From: Cas  
Sounds like you could use some Proteas.

From: Me  
What?

From: Cas  
Proteas are flowers that resemble courage

Dean smiled. He knew that Cas liked drawing flowers, but he never stopped to think that maybe each one he drew had a meaning.

From: Me  
That’s actually really neat, Cas  
Never knew you were such a flower, nerd

From: My Flower Nerd  
Oh not you too.  
I already get crap from my brothers and Jess.

From: Me  
Haha, I guess you better add me to the list.

From: My Flower Nerd  
NOOOO!!!

From: Me  
So Cas…  
If you like flowers so much  
Which one’s your favorite??

From: My Flower Nerd  
Actually Dandelions are.   
Not only to they symbolize happiness and faithfulness,  
They help prolong a bee’s life because of how rich they are in nectar and pollen.

Dean laughed to himself. He loves bees. Of course a flower loving man would know so much about bees too. The love for weeds, made Dean feel a bit better about himself. If Cas could love something that everyone hates, maybe he could love the parts Dean hates?

From: My Flower Nerd  
What are your favorite?

Dean hesitated. He didn’t really want to talk about his favorite flower right now. He didn’t want to tell Cas his personal feelings over text. He wasn’t that lame, and if he was going to have a chick-flick moment, it was going to be in person, thank you very much. Fortunately for him, their flight was boarding.

From: Me  
Lilies.

Shutting his phone off, Sam and Dean were off to board their three hour flight. During the flight, All Dean could do was keep his eyes screwed shut. He had aisle seat, while Sam opped for window, leaving a stranger in the middle of them. He wished he could talk to Cas right now, but no. Everyone around him was inking their skin. Probably reassuring loved ones that they’ll be home soon or how much they miss them. It was torcher. He was being punished for something, there was no doubt about it. There was also no doubt that he made a mistake wearing a sweater. It was chafing against his skin, and the turbulence that was only going to make it worse.

“All for Cas,” Dean mumbled to himself, “It’s all for Cas.”

🎕

From: ~(°^°)~Dean  
Lilies.

No it couldn’t be. Lilies? Jess’ sudden interest in his friends? It couldn’t be… Dean? Was Dean really Castiel’s soulmate? No that wouldn’t make sense. If he was Castiel’s soulmate, he would have just wrote to him like any other person… right?

“Jess!” Castiel yelled.

Seconds later, the thumping of his friend’s footsteps grew louder. “What’s up? Is everything okay?”

Castiel stood up from his chair. “You have to answer this honestly, alright?” 

Jess shrugged, “Yeah sure.”

“No,” Castiel shook his head, “You have to promise.” He held up his pinky finger. He found out how superstitious Jess was when she freaked out over spilling the salt and watched as Castiel just wiped down the counter before she could throw it over her left shoulder. Just like she always does the shoulder salt thing, she always keeps her pinky promises.

Jess hooked her own pinky confidentiality, “Yes, I promise.”

“Is Dean my soulmate?”

She bit her lip then sighed, “He wanted to tell you himself, but yes. Dean is your soulmate.”

Castiel smilled. He dove for the nearest pen, but for once in his life, he didn’t know what to do with it… Should he draw more flowers? Should he go right out and say that he knows? Castiel never thought his life would turn out like this. He’s finally going to meet the love of his life in less than an hour.

“Jess! I’m going to the airport! You can come or stay!” Castiel yelled while grabbing his trenchcoat off the rack. They were both gone after a few minutes of scrambling to get everything they needed. He also had to make a few errand stops, but once he was done, it was time for Dean’s flight to be landing. A crowd of people started to exit, and Castiel just realised that he doesn’t even know what Dean looks like, but it looks like he didn’t need to.

“Look, over there,” Jess said, pulling on his shoulder. “That’s Sam! That’s my soulmate! That means Dean is with him!” She ran through the crowd to a particularly moose like man with Fabio like hair. Obviously, he knew who she was too, because as soon as Sam spotted her, he scooped her up in a bear hug. Following in her trail, Castiel made his way over to the two, trying not to bump into anybody.

When he got close, he made eye contact with Jess’s soulmate, and prayed that Dean was just as attractive as his brother. Smiling, he introduced himself, “Hi, I’m Castiel.”

“Nice to meet ya’ Cas, I’m Sam. Dean went to the restroom really quick, but he’ll be right out,” Sam explained. 

Nodding understandingly, he stuck a hand into his pocket. Any moment now he would meet Dean. Speak to him, touch him, just look at him. Soon he wouldn’t fall asleep alone or without the identity of who he was supposed to love. However, it’s been 10 minutes and Castiel’s legs started to bounce up and down in a frantic manner. Did Dean leave? Was it too much and he bailed? Castiel glanced at Sam, who was checking his watch as well. Good, he wasn’t alone in his confusion, but bad because this means that something’s wrong.

“I’m going to go find him,” Sam said, standing up.

“No need,” A voice from behind said, “I’m right here.  
Castiel whipped his head around to come face to face with the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. He was a few inches taller than what Castiel had expected, but it just means that he had more freckles than anyone in a smaller body would have. And his eyes. Castiel could look at those eyes forever. They were fields and fields of untouched grass, greener than any color he’s ever seen. Castiel sounded like those sappy things that you read in books, but they looked glossy. Almost like he had been crying. Taking a longer look at him, he noticed his arms. They were covered in scars and marks that were flushed red.

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked, reaching his hand out to touch him, but Dean jerked away.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “My sweater was made out of wool and I should have worn a softer shirt. I’m sorry that I’m your soulmate and this is how you see me for the first time. I’m sorry for not being able to write to you. I’m sorry for being cursed with a stupid skin condition that makes it impossible for me to write to you without wanting to rip my arms off!”

Castiel walked away. 

Dean watched him go. He hung his head because he knew this was a bad idea. He always drives away the people that he loves, one way or another. All Dean wanted was to finally be happy, but it just wasn’t going to be like that, was it? Before Dean could go convince his brother to let him get a return flight home, he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

Standing there with a bouquet of gardenias, Castiel smiled shyly. “I rather have you cursed or not.”


End file.
